


A Much Needed Break

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron simply needs a break.





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Swim**  


* * *

It was a cool spring afternoon, and the sunset was setting in behind the large mountain scenery in Northen England. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were setting up a new camp base in the valley between two huge, green mountains. They had been following the trail that would lead them to one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

The three friends were tired, bruised, and cranky. They hadn't had a proper meal or a good night sleep in months. The journey to destroy Voldemort was getting longer, and they all needed a break.

"I'm going for a swim in the lake," announced Ron when they had finished setting up the tent.

Hermione looked up at him, and frowned. "Are you crazy? It's chilly out; you're going to catch a cold."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I need to freshen up."

"But Ron-" Hermione started, then shook her head and followed him.

"What's wrong with you? You don't even have a proper swimsuit, and we can't get too far from the camp site."

"You can go back if you want, I need a break Hermione. I'm going to swim in my clothes, and then you can use a drying charm on me." He waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Or better yet, you can join me," he said as he pulled her body close to his.

Hermione saw in his eyes and in his posture the need for a much need break. He needed to relax, to have fun, to spend time just with her. Hermione couldn't find fault in that... she needed that too.

She gave him one of those smiles she reserved just for him. "You win. I'll take a swim with you... but you have to catch me first." She set off towards the lake with a carefree laugh, and Ron followed close behind.


End file.
